


From Fantasy to Life

by Meraad



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blackwall wants to get topped, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Smut, by his large lady love, unabashed smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraad/pseuds/Meraad
Summary: With all the years that Blackwall has spent on his own, he's gotten a bit creative.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Due to semi-regular conversations with myathemak-followingk or'yonder on the tumblr, about the fact that Blackwall gets pegged and loves it when his S.O. tops him, I was inspired. This is entirely her fault.

Blackwall had been alone for a lot of years now. He’d gotten good at using his imagination and his own fist. Though he never could imagine quite hard enough to forget that it was his own fist, so some of his fantasies had gotten a little creative. Taking a few turns he’d never expected. Which was why he was kneeling in the grass a safe distance from camp that no one should stumble on him. Eyes slipping shut, he drew in a breath and the Storm Coast disappeared.

_He knelt, naked, on the dais before Asaara Adaar - Herald of Andraste, Inquisitor. She ignored him, continuing her conversation with Lady Josephine, while others milled about, chattering. His hands were clasped behind his back, the simple leather tie binding them loosely. Blackwall’s knees throbbed and his back ached from holding still but it was where his lady wanted him, so it was where he’d stay._

_Finally, she turned her face to peer down at him. Her elbow rested on the arm of her throne and she lifted her hand up, traced a fingertip over her lip. “Well,” she crooned softly, the low timbre of her voice going straight to his cock. “You’ve been such a good boy,” Asaara told him._

_“Yes, Mistress,” he inclined his head slightly, looking up from downcast eyes._

_“Would you like a reward?”_

_His cock bobbed, as if proclaiming it’s agreement. Yes, yes, please! He swallowed, his throat feeling suddenly dry. “If my lady wishes it,” Blackwall said. Asaara hummed quietly and shifted on the throne. Her thighs parted and Blackwall’s mouth watered. She often wore little more than a blood red breast band crossed over her chest with delicate little leather straps or sometimes tiny chains strategically draped over her shoulders and around her middle. Some days she wore tight leather breeches or loose gauzy pants that could hardly be called pants due to the slit that ran from ankle to hip. Today though, she wore one of the cotton skirts that barely covered the curve of her ass, normally paired with leggings, now she was was utterly bare beneath it, save for the thigh-high boots, a gift from Madam de Fer some months ago. They were supple leather and only made Asaara more imposing when she stood on the battle field, the sky-high heel pressed to the throat of a Templar who had tried to strike her down._

_Crooking a finger at him, Asaara shifted lower, spread her thighs wider. “Tell me, Josie,” she said, never breaking her gaze from Blackwall’s. “How long do you think until the Duke… what did you say his name was again?”_

_“Duke De Montoya.”_

_“How long until Duke De Montoya arrives?”_

_“A half an hour at most,” Josephine said, not batting an eye at the spectacle before her. All those in Skyhold had grown accustomed to the scene before them. Blackwall was Asaara’s to do with as she wished._

_“Half an hour,” Asaara echoed and her mouth twisted into a smirk as she shifted her foot, pressed the toe of it against the base of Blackwall’s balls. Not hard enough to hurt, but the pressure. His cock throbbed and he felt the trickle of precum seep from the tip. “How many times do you think the Warden can bring me to orgasm in that time?”_

_“You do have impeccable self-control, Lady Adaar. I suppose it would depend on how generous you are feeling toward him.”_

_Asaara made another quiet little humming sound. “Oh, Warden.” She leaned forward, slipped one hand into his hair, tugged. “If I don’t come before the Duke arrives, I believe a punishment will be in order.”_

_Blackwall wanted to lunge forward, to bury his face between her thighs, gorge himself on her. But he knew better. She was expecting that, having given him a time limit. He knew what she liked, what pleased her the most. Punishment wouldn’t be a hardship, but he wanted to taste her orgasm on his tongue._

A sound tugged him from the fantasy, Blackwall blinked and as if she’d stepped right out of his imaginings, Asaara stood there in front of him, a faint smirk curving her lips, the brow over her good eye raised. “Well, Warden, I appear to have interrupted something.”

Blackwall’s cock pulsed at the sound of her voice and it took a few seconds for his mind to catch up. Not a fantasy. Asaara Adaar stood before him, staring down at his throbbing cock. “Mist-my lady,” he choked out, fumbling for the ties of his breeches. He shoved at his cock, trying to press it back into the confines of his trousers.

“Is this where you disappear to most nights?” she asked, canting her head to the side. “Are you that loud that you can’t tug yourself off in your tent like everyone else does?”

Heat burned his cheeks as his fingers fumbled over the laces. “My lady.”

“I didn’t say you should stop. Please, don’t let me keep you from finding your pleasure. I was just… curious. What does a man like you think about? The pretty red-headed kitchen lady with the huge tits?”

“No, my lady,” he said, giving up on closing his breeches he simply kept his hands between his thighs, doing his best to conceal his length from her view.

She frowned. “But they are such nice tits,” she hesitated. “Or, did you prefer the young barkeep with the dark hair and brilliant blue eyes? I imagine he’d be good at manhandling damn near anyone.”

“No, my lady,” Blackwall said again, ducking his head.

“Then what is it, Warden? What is going on in your mind that has your cock so hard you can barely keep it from pushing right back through your trousers.

Blackwall hesitated, unsure if he should admit to the truth. He shouldn’t. He knew that. Asaara Adaar would never want him and he didn’t come close to deserving her. “You,” he said simply and watched her face. Her brow knitted, then raised and that familiar smirk curved her lips again.

“Ah, I see. Let me guess, I’m on my knees and you’ve got your hands around my horns while you fuck my mouth?” He shook his head, the words catching his his throat at the vision she’d painted. He wanted to feel her lips on his cock, but more than that, he wanted her over him, commanding him. “No?” she asked in surprise. “Perhaps bent over the war table while you fuck me from behind? Or laid out on your workbench in the barn, my legs over your shoulders as you pound your cock into me?”

Licking his lips, Blackwall shook his head again. “No, my lady. You were sitting on your throne in the main hall.”

“Oh?” Asaara asked.

“Wearing just what you have on now, only, you don’t have on the leggings… or any smalls.”

“And you imagined fucking me there on the throne?”

“I imagined my face between your thighs licking you to as many orgasms as possible before you told me to stop.” He heard the catch in her breath.

“What else?” she asked, a little breathless.

“I can only put my mouth on you. My tongue, my lips. You won’t allow me to touch myself either. The hall is full of people, some will point and laugh if I can’t make you cum because they know you’ll punish me for the failure.”

“Punish…?” Her breath hitched and she stepped closer to him. “Do they touch you? The others?”

“Only if my Mistress allows it.”

Asaara’s lips parted, she felt a bit lightheaded and she felt her smalls growing wetter by the second. “I don’t share. No one touches what is mine.” She had always had a possessive streak and the idea of this man being hers? “Tell me, Warden, can you do it?” She watched Blackwall lick his lips, his eyes darting down to where she fingered the simple ties of her leggings.


	2. Chapter 2

Asaara couldn’t believe what she was considering, but the way Warden Blackwall was looking at her, gave her the courage. Glancing around she quickly spotted a large boulder a few feet away that had a decent slope. She walked over, leaned back against it and looked at Blackwall. He hadn’t moved save for to turn his head to watch her. Lifting one hand, she crooked her finger at him.

Blackwall leaned forward, braced his hands on the ground and he crawled toward her. Asaara pressed her thighs together. She’d never thought she’d ever be turned on by anything like this. Iron Bull, she knew got off on it and she’d laughed at him. But now, as the heat between her thighs grew she knew she’d have to probably get down on her own knees and beg him for lessons. Because if this was what Blackwall wanted, and Blackwall wanted her? Oh, she’d beg.

He knelt before her, his cock, thick and hard as it curved up against his belly. He’d drawn his hands behind his back and just looked up at her, waiting. Asaara licked her lips, drew in a breath and knew she’d need him to coach her through this. She liked sex. She’d had plenty of it, with human, dwarf, elf, and Qunari. But this was completely out of her element. “Tell me,” she said, then drew in a breath, cleared her throat, spoke again, louder this time, letting the edge of command slip into her voice. “Tell me, do you like putting your mouth on my cunt? Fucking me with your tongue?”

His cock bobbed, answer enough as she watched the precum seep from the slit and drip down his length. “Yes, my lady.”

“And if I rode your face until I came, but refused you? Denied you pleasure?” His cock twitched and she heard the stifled groan he let out. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? You want me to use you?”

“My lady-”

“Mistress. I like it when you call me Mistress.” Asaara tugged up the hem of the short leather skirt once more and tugged at the ties of her leggings.

Blackwall moaned quietly. “Yes, Mistress.” She made a slow showing of untying the laces, then shimmied her hips a little, inching them down just a bit. He groaned again.

“You want to taste me?” He nodded eagerly and Asaara dipped her hand into her leggings, let her fingers slid over her lower lips, felt her cheeks heat how soaked she was. When she withdrew her hand, her fingers glistened wetly in the moonlight.

“My lady, Mistress, please, allow me-” His words caught as she lifted her hand to her own lips, and locked her gaze with him as she slowly licked each finger clean.

Releasing her last digit with a pop, she ran her hands down her body, began to release the tiny snaps at the top of her boots. She adored the boots that Madam Vivienne had given her, but they were a bit of a hassle. “I want you to touch your cock, stroke it, nice and slow. Think about your face buried in my cunt. How much you’ll enjoy bringing your Mistress to orgasm again and again.” Broad fingers curled around his length, pumped up and down, in slow deliberate strokes. “Just like that, but you don’t come. You don’t get to come until I say so, understand?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Blackwall’s voice was strained and it made something low in her belly clench. Asaara watched him pump his length while she unlaced her boots. “My lady-Mistress, may I make a request?”

“Hmm?” she asked.

“Wear the boots. Just the boots.”

Asaara pretended to think it over. But the idea of being fucked while she wore the boots that made her feel so powerful and strong honestly had her going a little lightheaded. “I’ll grant this request. But think carefully before asking for any others.” Barefoot now, she shimmied out of her leggings, heard Blackwall’s sharp intake of breath and she grinned. “Weren’t expecting that, were you?”

“You’re bare, you’ve… there’s no hair.”

Asaara didn’t respond at first, she slipped her feet back into the boots and resumed the task of lacing them back up. “Years ago, there was a woman, she was from Orlais, bored with her arranged marriage, she took me on as a companion. Everyone assumed I was her pet.” Asaara leaned back against the rock, unfastened the hooks on the waistband of the skirt and let it fall away.

Blackwall’s eyes were locked between her thighs and she spread her legs a bit farther, let one hand slide down to hover just below her belly button. “She took me as a lover, it was all the rage. But I realized I quite liked the slide of my tongue on her bare pussy. So I had it done as a surprise for her. Then I felt her delicate little tongue lapping at me and knew it was worth the discomfort of the wax.” Asaara dipped her hand lower, spread herself, teased her pulsing clit with the tip of her middle finger. “You’d better slow down that hand before you come, Warden. You’re not allowed.”

His hand stilled and she saw his knuckles go white as he tightened his grip on himself. “Do you want your tongue on me?”

“Yes,” the sound was guttural.

“Yes...what?”

“Mistress. Yes, please.”

Asaara’s thighs were damp she was so wet. “I haven’t been with a man who had a beard since. I am curious how it’ll feel. Come over here, Warden. Hands behind your back.” He closed the distance to her on his knees and angled his head back to look up at her.

“I’ve wanted this for...” he drew in a breath and she swore his eyes were black in the inky darkness. “The moment I met you.”

She laughed quietly, suddenly feeling a little nervous. “Months of lusting after having your face between my thighs? What if I don’t live up to the fantasy?”

“May I, Mistress?”

“You may,” the words barely left her lips when she felt his tongue drag up the inside of her thigh, from the edge of her boot to the crease of her thigh. “Oh,” she gasped quietly, one hand flat on the rock, the other fisted in his hair. Blackwall repeated the action with her other thigh and Asaara thought she might orgasm before he ever even touched her clit.

Then he angled his head, pressed his tongue flat against her slit and licked from the base of her opening to just below her clit. Asaara whimpered. He did it again and again and she was trembling, felt sweat trickling down her back. “Warden!” it was a strangled sound. The scrape of his beard felt delicious. She wanted more, wanted to grind herself against his face. Then the tip of his tongue found her clit, teased and circled and she had to release her hold on the rock and slap her hand against her mouth to keep from screaming out and drawing attention to their secluded spot.

Blackwall retreated, licking over her bare outer lips, exploring. He made a point of rubbing his cheek against the bare skin until she pulled sharply at his hair. Then his mouth was on her again, his tongue pushing into her. Asaara angled her hips, rocked against his tongue and sobbed against her hand. It wasn’t fair that this man could be so good at this. But he seemed to know each and every spot that drove her wild, even the ones she’d had no idea of.

When he focused on her clit again, Asaara saw stars and not the ones in the night sky above them. Her back bowed and she bit into her palm as pleasure raced through her. But Blackwall didn’t stop. He kept up the beautiful torture and time sped up and slowed down all at once. The only thing that existed was his mouth between her thighs and all she was, was pleasure.

Asaara blinked, coming back to herself, she felt hands on her hips, and it took a moment to realize that her legs had damn near given out and Blackwall was bracing her against the rock while he continued to gently nuzzle the sensitive crease of her thigh. “You… didn’t come, did you?” her voice came out raspy and she wondered if she’d screamed.

“No, Mistress,” Blackwall said. “Though, I probably could have, from the taste of you and the sounds you made.”

A shudder ran through her, and she tugged at his hair. “Let go,” she said and immediately he released his grip on her and sat back on his haunches and she saw indeed, his cock was still hard as could be and practically weeping. “Tell me, did you like the idea of my mouth on your cock? Or would you prefer your own hand?”

He opened his mouth, closed it and opened it again. “Tick-tick, Warden. Decision or you get nothing. You go back to your tent with your cock hard as steel and maybe we try again tomorrow.”

“Your mouth!” the words exploded from his lips. “Please, Mistress, your mouth.”

Asaara felt a bit clumsy as she hit her knees in front of him, then she shoved his shoulder hard enough to send him tumbling onto his back. She half wanted to climb over him, straddle his thighs and ride his cock until they both came. Instead, she maneuvered herself up next to his head. Brought her knees down on either side of his head. “I want your mouth on me again,” she said and braced her hands in the grass beside Blackwall’s hips and without hesitating, she took him into her mouth. It had been a long time since she’d had a male lover. It took a moment to find the rhythm.

Then Asaara felt Blackwall’s arms band around her waist, tug her hips down and there was no ceremony, no teasing this time. He devoured her. Already so sensitive, Asaara came quickly, her thighs squeezing against his skull. She’d thought it would only take a few precious moments before he came, but as she worked him with her mouth, teasing tongue and sucking pulls, he resisted. Wrenching her mouth away, she gasped, cried out as he dragged her through another orgasm. “Fuck!” she shouted, then turned her face and pressed her mouth against the inside of his thigh and bit down to keep from screaming. Pleasure was lightning up her spine. Asaara had a split moment of clarity, remembering her order, denying him this pleasure. She reared up, curled one hand around the base of his cock, the other she cupped his balls, gently squeezed them as they pulled up even tighter against his body. “You will come for me, Warden, and you’ll come now.”

Asaara took him into her mouth again, all the way, until she felt the thick head press against her throat, felt the hairs tickle her nose. Blackwall bucked, she swallowed and his arms tightened before he let out a bellow, barely stifled by her thigh as he came. Asaara swallowed quickly, again and again, and still she wasn’t quick enough, he seemed to pulse in her mouth forever.

“Fuck,” Blackwall rasped, his arms falling away from her waist he lay beneath her gasping, panting for breath. “My lady-my lady, I’m sorry, I-”

It took the last bit of energy that Asaara had, to lift herself off of him and turn around. She collapsed on to the grass beside Blackwall and found his hand. “Shut up, Warden.” her breathing was ragged and she was pretty sure that her heart was going to beat right out of her chest. “I… fuck. That was… you like that.”

Blackwall turned his head to look at her and Asaara mimicked the movement. “I like you,” he said and Asaara, despite everything that had just happened, blushed.

“Fuck off,” she laughed quietly, though it was still a bit strangled sounding. “I think I want to know what else you have in that wicked head of yours. What other fantasies. And do they all involve me wearing only my boots?”

He grinned wickedly at her. “I have plenty, most involve my mouth on you in some manner and plenty of them involve those boots, yes.”

Asaara blushed deeper, forced herself up onto her elbow, she tugged at the end of his beard. “I don’t share, Warden. If there is anyone else-”

His hand came up to cover hers, squeezed. “It’s just you, my lady. Mistress.”

She didn’t move for several long moments, then tugged her hand free. “We need to get back to camp before the scouts come out looking for us.”


End file.
